On the Servants Table
by Happyheart2
Summary: This is a drabble inspired by a behind the scenes photo of Elsie on the Servants hall table and Charles standing near her. You can find it on Tumblr or Downton Abbey Instagram. Enjoy!


**This is a drabble inspired by a behind the scenes photo for Series 5 of Downton Abbey. Elsie is sitting on the servants Hall Table. Enjoy!**

"Oh my word, oh my word, oh my word!" Mrs. Hughes screeched, she was making her way to turn the lights out as she was leaving the servants hall. It was late. The rest of the staff had already gone up to bed. Panting and desperately trying to get away from the mouse that was scurrying across the floor, Mrs. Hughes jumped up onto the table. She propped herself up on her knees and clenched her heart trying to control her breathing. "Shit, now I'm trapped! Oh...why did I have to see it." The tiny innocent mouse just sat there looking up at Mrs. Hughes twitching it's little nose at her. Mr. Carson heard the screech as he was in his office finishing up his paperwork for the night. He knew immediately it was the housekeeper. He followed the source of the yelp, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Mrs. Hughes was completely unaware of the Butler's presence. She was still clenching her heart and whispering "Go away, you dirty little rodent...Oh why me!"

Mr. Carson grabbed the empty crate that was near the servants hall door and appeared in the doorway. Mrs. Hughes saw the large shadow against the wall and looked over to see Mr. Carson standing there with his finger to his lips to shush the hysterical woman. Tip toeing over to the critter, _**BAM,**_ he dropped the crate over it, trapping it underneath.

Mr. Carson raised his head and placed his hands in his pocket giving Mrs. Hughes the cutest shit eating grin, "Well, well, well, the farmers daughter from Argyll is afraid of a little mouse?!" This was more of a question; he was not so much stating the obvious, Mrs. Hughes was not amused. No, she wasn't amused at all. She stopped clenching her heart and when she realized she was kneeling on the table she very slowly scooted her legs from beneath her and brought one leg over the end of the table and then the other all the while watching the crate on the floor. Her legs were dangling from the table and she looked up at the butler biting her lip. She felt a bit foolish. She had always been afraid of "critters".

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes was embarrassed and mortified that Mr. Carson had just witnessed this spectacle.

They were both quiet for a few seconds when Charles couldn't contain his laughter any longer. His shoulders started to shake as he let out a chuckle.  
"I can't believe you are afraid if a tiny little mouse, Elsie, you could have killed it with one stomp!" He let out a big belly laugh.

His laughter was starting to annoy her. She could feel herself getting riled up and angrier by the minute. Mr. Carson was really enjoying himself now. He could see her tightening her lips and clenching her teeth, which only made him laugh even harder.

Mr. Carson inched his way back to the crate covering the mouse. He bent down while laughing and kept his gaze on Elsie. She glared at him "Charles Carson you wouldn't dare?"

He laughed again and continued to bend down towards the crate. Elsie swung her legs back up on the table and got back on her knees. "You wait, you just wait Charlie Carson, you will pay for this!"

Charles couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him this time, it bellowed from his body. He put his hand on the table to brace himself from falling over due to his laughter.

Elsie let out a frustrated grunt. Charles brought his other hand around and taunted Elsie pretending he was dangling a mouse in front of her.

Mrs. Hughes screamed as she jumped up and was now standing on top of the table. When she saw that Charles didn't have anything in his hand she began to giggle at her own ridiculous behavior. "Thank goodness it wasn't a snake that crossed my path, you should see how bad I get when I see one of those!"  
They both were now laughing. Charles was holding his belly and gasping for air. Elsie was giggling so much she was tearing up and even snorted!

"Oh Elsie...please...please stop I can't laugh anymore my stomach hurts and my cheeks are getting sore." Charles managed to gasp this out mid laugh.

Elsie had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her fit of giggles with no success.

She reached her hand out to Charles "Help me down please Mr. Carson, but only if that mouse is still under the crate."

Charles was still laughing but he managed to put his hand up to signify she wait a moment. He slowly started sliding the crate towards the back door so he could release the mouse back outside. Elsie watched intently as he did this. He came back with the empty crate in his hand and a broad smile on his face. "It's safe to come down now Mrs. Hughes, the beast has been exiled to the outdoors."

They both chuckled and he reached up to her. Elsie thought he was reaching for her hands but he placed both his hands around her waist instead. Elsie placed her hands on top of his shoulders and steadied herself as he lowered her to the ground. The front of her body slowly sliding down his body. She could smell his pomade and cologne. She felt herself become a bit overwhelmed as she was being settled down. Charles shivered as he felt Elsie's body rub against his. She lost her footing a bit as she came down and Charles steadied her by wrapping one around her waist. Their breathing was a bit labored from their laughter and Charles could feel the rise and fall of Elsies chest against his. The warmth of her body sent tingling sensations all over his. He couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes. His gaze went to her lovely pink lips that she was now biting. How much he wanted to just kiss her. Elsie felt his warm breath on her face. She watched where his gaze settled. She didn't dare move. Elsie was hoping that he would kiss her. Things had changed since she steadied him at the beach by offering her hand. His gaze kept moving from her eyes to her lips. Still holding on to her Charles asked "are you all right?" Elsie nodded her head yes. She couldn't speak. Feeling his voice rumble through her body while still In his embrace sent her over the edge and made her mind swirl with emotions. She watched his mouth as she brought her lips closer to his. Their lips barley touching Elsie whispered "I'm fine now that the beast is gone, thank you." She smiled and pressed her lips to his kissing him gently. Charles silently prayed that a snake would make an appearance in the servants hall tomorrow night, he could only imagine his reward for saving her from that "beast".

The end

**Thank you for reading...**  
**Haha...I couldn't write the m-ness, I'm not that talented. I'll leave that type of writing to the professionals. :-)**  
**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought in a review. Xoxo!**


End file.
